Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat
The Brave Frontier RPG(EU)/Global Wiki: Lounge Chat is a Discord Server open for all Discord users to use. Information Never heard of Lounge Chat? The Lounge Chat is a place for any Brave Frontier player to talk to other players, whether they want to have fun, talk about strategies, or new units. Anyone is welcome in, but please be mindful that players of all ages and cultures come into this room to chat, and there are rules here to keep the place safe and friendly. Breaking these rules or causing any other sorts of issues can lead to chat bans (not wiki block), so please read the rules displayed here carefully. At certain times, the lounge will have a lot of jokes and playful insults, so please have a sense of humor and laugh with us! However, if things do go out of hand, chat moderators will take necessary action. Use @Discord Moderator command to ping all the current chat moderators in lounge ONLY if there is a problem in the lounge. Chatban system This system is only applied when a user breaks rules under a short span of time. *Should the user break any rule for the first time, such as spouting profanity, a warning will be given, however should the user retaliate, a 1 day ban will be usually given, or more depending on severity. *Should the user return, break any rule again for that first time, a warning will be given again, however should the user retaliate again, that user will become muted for 24 hours. *Should the user return once again, break any rule again, a 24-hour mute will be immediately issued. *'Should the user break the chat rules under a short span of time, a permanent ban will be issued.' Special and Critical Rules *Strictly no discussion about hacks and other content that violates the game's Terms of Service anywhere on the wiki. If seen, will be deleted and an instant permanent ban will be applied. *Trolls will be permanently blocked. See ''. *Do not create alternate accounts just to avoid the ban. If you're blocked or banned, these decisions are usually final and won't be revoked. Rules *Be patient with new users. They may be new to this site and/or game. *Be nice and respectful to one another. The user(s) will mostly do the same back to you. *Think about what you are about to say before pressing the "Enter" button! *No giveaways of your game account. *Profanity is allowed, but shouldn't be used to harm the integrity of another user. *Do not expose other's personal information (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc.) anywhere, '''you are only allowed to share your own social media information'. Even if the user has shared his social media information beforehand, it does not grant you the rights to share them as well. *As much as possible, please use English in chat! *Supporting users that is breaking the rules will be given a 3 day ban. *Abusive moderator? Feel free to contact an active . *Do not spam in chat, unless it is in the #spam channel. **Do keep in mind that there are other users who use the #spam channel for other uses. *Metal God referrals and other code giveaways are not allowed. *If you aim to talk to one specific user for a long conversation, please take it to private messaging. *Do not spread false information. *Do not use or abuse tagging "@Discord Moderator" if it is not an emergency. *Discussion of sensitive internet topics such as politics or religion is not allowed. *Repeatedly joining and leaving the chat room, without chatting, in a short span of time. This counts as spamming the chat room. *Repeated offenders in a short span of time will lead to a permanent ban from chat. *Respect the purpose of each text channel. **There are multiple text channels on the server, including help for the Global, Europe, and Japan versions of the game, off-topic discussions, etc. **Messages sent in the wrong channel will be removed at the discretion of the staff. *You are highly encouraged to raise the matter to a Moderator if you are being harassed or feel extremely uncomfortable with the current conversation. This includes PMs from other server members. Disclaimer The Brave Frontier RPG(EU) Wiki Moderation Team reserves the right to modify, update or change the terms in the Brave Frontier RPG(EU) Wikia Rules without prior notice or announcement.